


The First Touch

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins





	The First Touch

The first time that Erik lets Christine touch his face, his  _whole_  face without the mask on is nerve-wracking. He hadn’t ever let anyone this close in all his life and now here he was, with Christine sitting atop his desk, bending down to remove his mask… Erik knew that she was used to seeing him now… they’d been ‘together’ for quite some time and it had been her idea to make it a point to get him to remove the mask whenever it was just them… but until now she had never asked to touch those scars, that mangled skin, the ugliness of it all…

“Does it hurt?” Christine’s voice was a soft whisper as she reached out, ever so gently, her fingers caressing his right cheek for just a second.

Erik had gasped, his hands curling into fists when he felt her hand on his skin, not in anger but in awe… he could feel… the warmth and softness of her fingers; he didn’t remember what that feeling was like… until now. And he found that he wanted more.

“No. Don’t.” Grabbing her hand as soon as he felt the cold returning, he didn’t want her to pull away. 

Christine simply smiled at him in return and then, moving down to sit on his lap, she placed both her hands on either side of his face and kisses his forehead; Erik lets out a relaxed breath and thinks maybe this isn’t a bad idea after all, maybe he could get used to her touches. 


End file.
